Kow-Poone Nam Pick Paa
Kow-Poone Nam Pick Paa is a red curry flavored soup that uses white fish for its base. It is fairly fast to whip together if you are fast with a knife to prep the condiments (or if you have invited a Sou Chef over for dinner). Like all of the other forms of Kow-Poone in the Laotian aresenal, it involves three main components: 1) the broth with fine pieces of protein in it, in this case, fish; 2) the saa, or fresh shredded vegetables which lend a nice crunch, and 3) the Kow-Poone itself, thin straight rice noodles or "rice sticks." Flycogen 00:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ingredients *About 1 Lb of White Fish- Pasa fish is traditionally used (but potentially high in mercury). Catfish, tilapia, or any mild white fish will do. *1 Head of Fresh Galanga or about 5 slices dried galanga *1 Tablespoon Red Curry Paste (The Savaths use Mae Ploy Brand) *3-4 Kaffir Lime Leaves, roughty torn *1 Table Spoon Salt *1 Can Coconut Milk *2 Cloves of Garlic, Minced *2 Shallots, Finely Chopped *2 Tablespoons Vegetable Oil *2 Small Packages of Thin Rice Sticks (about 600 g total) Dad's fav brand is JiangXi from China *1 Tablespoon Fish Sauce *Saa- any combination of the following: **﻿Finely Shredded Bamboo Shoots **Broccolli Slaw **Shredded Cabbage **Grated Carrots **Shredded Pappaya **Shredded Bannanna Flowers *Condiments **Limes, sliced into wedges **Green Onions, chopped **Cilantro, chopped **Mint, Chopped **Hot Chili Oil Directions ﻿ #Thoroughly poach the fish in a pan﻿ with about 1" of boiling water for about 15 minutes or until easily flaked with fork #Drain the pan and put the fish into a mortar and grind with a pestle. Alternatively, chop finely with knife. #In a medium stock pot, heat the 2 tablespoons of vegetable oil over medium high heat until shimmering #Fry the shallots and garlic briefly in the oil until softenened #Add the curry paste and heat through #Add the coconut milk and increase the heat until boiling. #Add 2 quarts of water to the pot and bring to a boil #Put the galangal and kaffir lime leaves into the stock, prefferably in a cheese cloth or wire mesh basket for easy removal #Add the fish back into the stock #Add the Salt #Simmer for about 30 Minutes #Add fish sauce to taste #Bring water in another pot or pan to a boil to cook the noodles #Cook the noodles for about three minutes #Drain into a colander and rinse thoroughly #If the noodles are still too firm, leave them soaking in cool water, otherwise take handfuls and ball them up individually and leave on a plate to drain. #I usually use this time to prep the condiments/saa Serving ﻿ #Put the saa in the bottom of individual bowls #Top with 1-2 handfulls of noodles #Stir the stock and ladle it over the noodles until covered #Allow each person to top with condiments and add fish sauce to their taste﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ # ﻿ Category:recipes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Soups Category:Noodles